Lisandro Ramallo
Lisandro Ramallo, better known as simply Ramallo, is Herman's administrator and partner. As shown in some episodes, Olga has a crush on him, but Ramallo doesn't look like he is feeling the same. His catchphrase is "Personal Space", he usually says this to Olga when she is begging him. Ramallo is portrayed by Alfredo Allende. Personality Ramallo is a good man. He cares a lot about his friends, he is Herman's partner, administrator and best friend. He cares about Violetta, he always takes care of her, protects her and he treats her like his own daughter. Olga has a crush on him, but he doesn't seem to feel the same for her, as he treats her just like a friend, even when she's really silly. Relationships Friends Herman Castillo Best friend/Co-worker Herman is Ramallo's best friend and co-worker. They are together most of the time, for business, or just for pleasure. They are working together all the time on projects. When they aren't working, they are just talking, and Ramallo gives Herman advice about women and helps him with whatever he needs. Violetta Castillo Friend Violetta and Ramallo are good friends. Ramallo was the first person that helped Violetta achieve her dream of becoming a singer and follow her mother's footsteps. Ramallo is a very good friend and he cares a lot about Violetta, he loves her his own daughter and he will do anything for her. And, Violetta, as well, loves Ramallo very much. Angie Carrará Friend Angie is one of Ramallo's best friends. They both helped Violetta achieve her dream o becoming a singer. They were the only ones in the Castillo's house that knew about Violetta's secret. They are always helping her, and each other too. Ramallo treats Angie like a best friend, he cares about her and helps her anytime. Romances Olga Peña Crush-by-on Olga has a crush on Ramallo, but he doesn't look like he's feeling the same. Olga is always trying to charm Ramallo, but with no luck. Ramallo doesn't want to hurt her feelings, and he tries to tell Olga that he sees her just as a friend in the nicest way possible, but Olga is always melodramatic. Ramallo's catchphrase is "Personal space" and he says this to Olga when she's silly and she's bugging him. Others Jade LaFontaine TBA Matias LaFontaine Trivia * His full name is Lisandro Ramallo. * In the Italian version of Violetta, his full name is Roberto Lisandro. * He has a cat. * He seems to be very smart. * Olga has a crush on him. * Sometimes, he gets food from the kitchen when Olga isn't looking. * In an episode, he mentioned that he's allergic to almonds. * He said that he loves Violetta like his own daughter. * He and Angie are the only persons in the Castillo's house that helped Violetta to achieve her dream. * He and Herman are really good friends and partners, and Ramallo always helps Herman when he needs help. * He dislikes Matias. * He gives Herman advice about women and he ships Angie and him. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters